Snape, Head of Hufflepuff
by Sheankelor
Summary: Why would Albus ask Severus to be the Head of Hufflepuff? Why should Severus accept? How would a Severus succeed in working with this house?
1. Wanted: Head of Hufflepuff House

_AN: Born from a conversation with Schattengestalt, this is just a bit out there. Enjoy it if you will. Not beta'd unless Yen or someone else lets me know in a PM what the issues are.  
_

_Ree_

_Wanted: Head of Hufflepuff House_

Albus Dumbledore settled back in his seat, his gaze drifting over his professors. For a moment he contemplated Severus Snape, his youngest professor, for the position that had just opened. True, Severus had only been teaching for three years, but the Potions Master had shown his ability to work under the worst circumstances. Hard work would be one of the main characteristics that would be needed to fill the position; to toil under any circumstance and to be loyal would also be welcome ones. Severus had shown all three of those traits.

It had happened in Severus' first year, the year that Voldemort was defeated. When the aurors had come to arrest his professor, Severus had collected his marking along with his writing supplies and had calmly walked out of Hogwarts. _'When they asked if he thought he could really do any writing while the Dementors were nearby, he had looked them in the eye and told them that fear wouldn't change his marking.'_

At Severus' trial Dumbledore had been surprised when an auror handed him a packet of marked essays. It was the way Severus had gracefully accepted being incarcerated and that he had insisted on completing his marking coupled with the quiet, respectful way he had sat chained into the prisoner's chair that had made Albus' task of freeing his professor that much simpler. Even Malfoy had sneered and scolded the Wizengamot. _'I was able to convince them Severus was a spy, but the thing that won them over to the idea that he was loyal to the side of the Light was the way that he accepted the possibility of punishment. They took it as a show of remorse, of understanding consequences of actions that they could not, or would not, believe that a loyal Death Eater could feel. So, they released him.'_

"We have one last thing that needs to be handled." Albus ran a hand down his beard. "As you can see, Professor Sprout was not able to join us. Due to a family emergency, she will be unable to teach this school year. Professor Anthony Burl has agreed to take over her Herbology course, but will not be able to take on her Head of House duties. Anyone who wishes to take over those for this year, please leave a missive on my desk by tomorrow."

Conversation buzzed around the table, most discussing what the possible situations could be that was keeping Pomona away, the rest centred around who should be taking over her House.

Albus waited a few minutes before continuing. "One more thing, I need any order changes by the morning. We are now done. Enjoy your afternoon."

§§§§

Severus double checked the potions supply closets against his last year inventory sheets. When they checked out, he wrote up the list of needed supplies and headed off to deliver the list to Dumbledore.

"Burning Feathers." The gargoyle moved, and Severus passed through while attempting to forget just what that particular sweet tasted like. The door into the Headmaster's office opened as he reached it. For a moment he thought that Dumbledore knew he was there, but Archibald Griffith, the Ancient Runes Professor, stepped out and nodded to him as he left. Returning the greeting, Severus walked into the office, his list in hand.

"Headmaster, here are my order changes." Severus held out a parchment scroll, which Dumbledore accepted and put on a stack. Turning on his heel, he prepared to leave.

"Severus, if you would wait a moment." Albus let a small smile out as the young man faced him, his exasperation only momentarily visible on his face before he schooled it. "I would like you to apply for the Head of Hufflepuff position."

It was the knowledge that he would lose his chance of Severus agreeing that kept back Albus' laughter at the shocked expression that currently covered the Potions Master's face.

Severus folded his arms, his eyes narrowing. "What? Me? Dumbledore, I was in Slytherin. Surely you remember that."

Albus closed his office door and leaned against it. "I am aware of that. Professor Griffith just informed me that he will not be returning next year. I would like you to be replace him as the Head of Slytherin, but there is no way I can give that position to someone with as little experience as you have. If you spent this year as a Head of House, then I could easily move you over to the Slytherin Head of House position next year."

Albus waited while Severus thought through his offer. Even though he was sad that Griffith was leaving, he was pleased that he had this piece of leverage to get Severus to think about taking the position.

"I will consider it, sir." Severus walked towards the door. He was glad when Dumbledore moved, opening the door as he did so.

Albus watched as the man walked away, deep in thought. "Please let me know tomorrow morning, Severus."

§§§§

'_What would I get out of being a Head of House?'_

That question had been bouncing about in Severus' head since he had left the Headmaster's office. It seemed to be echoing off the stone walls, rebounding off the ceiling and floors, bouncing down the stairs as he walked down them, and even the portraits seemed to be murmuring it as he passed them on his way to his laboratory. No matter how much he heard the question, an answer never came. What was worse was that he was sure he would be a bad Head of House.

'_The Head of House is supposed to be a parental figure. Taking care of those students sorted into their group … their family. I did not have a good example of a parental figure, and I never warmed up enough to Slughorn to learn from him how to complete the task. It would be foolish of me to even contemplate taking this on. Especially for a house I am not even a former member of. I doubt I would be a good replacement for Griffith next year.'_

Pushing the matter out of his mind, Severus entered his laboratory, and checking the list of potions that Madame Pomfrey needed, he noticed he had an entire evening of brewing. This was not something that would change. Potions Masters were too busy to handle being the Head of House. Someone else would take up the open position, not only this year's, but next year's as well. There were others far more qualified than him. Others that at least could show they cared. Pushing all thoughts of Head of Houses and Headmasters out of his mind once again, he settled in to start brewing.

Hours later, Severus arranged the vials and flasks of the needed potions. His fingers ghosted over the multicoloured containers with pleasure. This is what he excelled at. His potions were the only ones to receive and understand his caring. They didn't demand overt displays; they didn't need to be reassured. No, they glowed and sparkled in their containers content that he made them. _'Children would not understand. They would demand more attention no matter which house they were part of. They would deserve it as well.'_

A sigh escaped him as he started cleaning up. It wasn't until he was elbow deep in sudsy water scrubbing the worst cauldron that a new thought entered his mind. _'Why does Dumbledore want me to be the Head of Hufflepuff?'_

The question turned over and answers surfaced with each scrubbing motion.

'_He wants someone that he trusts.'_ Severus dismissed that idea fast. He didn't doubt Dumbledore trusted him, but he didn't think it was with children. The man had called him on the carpet more than once about his teaching persona.

'_He doesn't think the others have time to take this task on and do it right.'_ That was completely out there. He had more to do with brewing along with his other teaching responsibilities than the others who were not already a Head of House.

'_So, why does Dumbledore want me to take this position? Can it truly be because he wants me to be the Head of Slytherin house next year? Why would he want me there? It would put me in a position of power over the children of my fellow Death Eaters.'_ His eyes widened slightly and his hands stopped moving. That was it. He would have an influence on those children. The other Death Eaters would know he was a spy, Dumbledore's spy, and their children would as well. They would see that there might be a different path besides following their parents' footsteps. _'Dumbledore insists the Dark Lord is not truly gone. Maybe he wants me to show those children they do not have to be good little followers, that they can learn to think for themselves – hopefully before they are marked beyond redemption.'_

Rinsing out the cauldron, he moved to the next one while his mind churned over that idea. _'If I could influence them, maybe … just maybe it would be worth attempting to be a Head of House.'_

Scrubbing the sludge out of his smallest cauldron, Severus tried to imagine how he could be an effective Head of House.

§§§§

The parchment on his desk was still blank. Severus held his quill in his hand, the ink darkening its tip, as he contemplated what to write. The only words that were coming to mind, the only reason he could think of for the Headmaster to accept him as the Head of Hufflepuff, was that Albus Dumbledore had requested he do so.

All last night he had pondered how he could become worthy of the position. How he could show he could be trusted with children directly under his care, to be the person for them to go to if they had problems. Not a single thought had come to him. Not one plan. All that kept playing through his mind was he could not be like his parents, he could not be like Slughorn – that man had been good for a select group of the students in Slytherin but not all. He wanted to be like Dumbledore, but not exactly – there was a time or two in his memory where the Headmaster did not have his best interest at heart. So, he was left with a blank parchment, staring at it, wishing to take Dumbledore up on his offer, but having no clue how to do so, much less write out that he did.

Finally, the quill lowered and Severus wrote the only thing he was capable of. _ I would appreciate the chance to become the temporary Head of Hufflepuff. I would do my best to help each child succeed. _

As he walked the missive to the Headmaster's office, Severus decided if Dumbledore accepted him, he would talk to McGonagall, Flitwick and Griffith about how they worked with their houses. It would give him a starting point.

§§§§

Albus looked at the stack of parchments that littered his desk. One was letters that needed to be replied to, another was Ministry and Board messages and notes, and another was the inner school related paperwork. The one that held his attention was the small stack sitting right in the centre. These were the volunteers for the Head of House position.

Picking up the top one, he noticed that it was Septima Vector who offered her services. Scanning through her letter, Albus could see she would be a good replacement, but wondered if she would be willing to move into the dungeon to be near the dormitory. Albus knew that she had never cared for that level, preferring to be on the seventh floor. The third floor was her other preferred floor, which was where her current sleeping quarters were. The Arithmancer did not care for negative numbers, and that was what the floor below the ground level represented.

Setting her letter aside, Albus picked up the only other one there. _'Please, let this be Severus.'_

Breaking the seal, he unrolled the parchment and a small smile curved his lips. It was written in Severus' hand writing. It took him no time to read the two sentences, but the second one was all he needed to see. Severus would work to see the students succeed, and next year, he would be able to have a Head of Slytherin that would understand that house better than anyone had in years.

Albus knew the Slytherin house was facing dark days, worse than any living wizard could remember. Ever since the end of the war, people saw those who entered it as dark wizards and would possible punish them just for being Slytherin. Severus would understand what was happening, and would be able to help those children hold their head up, just as he, himself, had learned to. He would also guard their backs and hopefully help to keep some of them out of Voldemort's grip when he came back.

Letting the parchment roll back up, he sat it on top of Vector's. He would talk to them both after breakfast to let them know what his decision was.


	2. The First Term

_This story was being edited by Chi, but RL interfered, so I am posting it now, and when she gets me the corrections, I will update it. Thanks for trying, dear. _

_Yen was kind enough to run a critical eye over this one, and it is much better. Thanks!_

_Ree_

_The First Term_

Severus stood in his room, staring at himself in the mirror. With a quick flick of his hand, he smoothed down the last crease that marred his black robe. Swallowing heavily, he nodded to the image of himself and then turned about. It was time to head for the Welcoming Feast and be named the Head of Hufflepuff before the students.

The staff had taken the news about as well as he had expected. Vector had been upset even when she learned that to be the Head she would have to move to the dungeon. She sulked and said in no uncertain terms that someone a bit more caring should be found to watch the badgers. That had been the opinion of the rest of the staff as well, though they were a bit more ambiguous he was able to determine what they thought. Even Flitwick and McGonagall had been easy to read while they were giving him advice on how to fulfil his duty. Griffith was the only one that was difficult to determine what he was thinking, and Severus had him figured out by the end of the first day it was announced to the staff.

He was grateful that he had talked to Flitwick and McGonagall, they had given him solid advice that he knew would hold him in good stead over the upcoming year. Without their prompting, he had investigated the Hufflepuff dormitory. The portraits had started out frowning at him in displeasure, but when they learned that he was to be the new Head of House, they had helped him out. Even the Fat Friar had counselled him on what to expect and the differences between Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses.

Resting a hand on the door handle, Severus let all the negative thoughts wash away. He had walked into the Dark Lord's presence without giving a hint of his true feelings, he could do the same today, sitting at the High Table with professors who didn't think he deserved his newest position. He would also hide the fact that he completely agreed with them.

He opened his door and stepped out into the dungeon hallway, his face calm and composed.

§§§§

As was his custom since he had been granted the position, Severus sat so that he was looking down on the Hufflepuff table. To his left was Vector and to his right was Trelawney, neither were people he wished to talk to. Trelawney was out there and Vector was still miffed that she had not received the position.

Folding his hands in his lap, Severus mentally reviewed the notes that Sprout had left on her house. Dumbledore had given them to him after the meeting, and he had been studying them ever since. He knew the name of every student, as well as all the little quirks that Sprout had felt needed to be mentioned. The part that he was keeping most in mind was the advice she left. _'She said they are hard working, but that doesn't mean they're going to focus on school work. I need to watch for them getting off track. They're loyal – but never assume who or what they are loyal to. They are not as ambitious as I am used to. They will work with each other to help everyone to succeed.'_

As the students flooded the Great Hall, Severus was very aware of the Hufflepuffs looking about for Professor Sprout and the unease that was filling their faces. He wanted to clench his fingers tightly together, but he refused to show that much uncertainty. He forced his face and body to reflect a calm demeanour. _'I can't do parental, but I can do calm and possibly approachable.'_

It was with that calm he made it through the sorting, paying close attention to those who made it into both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin house, and then through the meal. The food stayed down only because Severus refused to let it do anything else.

Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, he kept a sharp eye on both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. He attempted to put the personalities Spout had mentioned to the faces he knew while watching for things that might have changed. He also studied the dynamics between the badgers. He then focused on the Slytherin table. These children were his to take care of the best he could: one set this year and the other set in the years to come.

Dumbledore's voice pulled him out of his contemplation.

"Now that we've all been watered and fed, it is my pleasure to announce our new faces, but first some sad news. Professor Sprout will not be able to join us this school year."

Severus watched as disbelief filled the faces of his new house.

"Professor Anthony Burl will be help us out this year by teaching Herbology."

The tall, dark-skinned man stood up as the students politely clapped. Severus could tell that the Hufflepuffs were scrutinizing him, attempting to figure out if he was going to also take over Sprout's other duties.

"Professor Severus Snape shall be taking over as the Head of Hufflepuff House."

Severus stood and looked over his students before giving them a slight nod. They were nice enough to give a perfunctory clap or two even as they gave him guarded looks. Settling back down into his seat, Severus felt Vector's satisfied gaze resting on him before she moved it to his students. _'Calm, Severus. Do not let her rile you up. If she tries to pull them away, just let it go.'_

Resting his attention once more on his badgers, Severus knew that there was no way he was going to just let it go. These children were entrusted to him, and he was not giving them up. Snakes and badgers might not have much in common, but they had more in common than a badger and an eagle. At the very least, these badgers and this snake all lived in dens under the ground where the eagle did not like to travel.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed the introduction of Richard Christoffersen, the Defence Professor for this year.

As the children were released to their dormitories, Severus stood to follow them. Vector stopped him from leaving.

"They didn't seem very happy that you were chosen."

With smug brown eyes watching him, Severus held onto his calm tightly. He had children to see in a few minutes. A glare, one that would normally be reserved for insolent Gryffindors, was all he allowed himself as he answered her back. "They do not have to be happy. They just have to make it through."

Sweeping about, he strode through the back door and missed Vector rounding on Dumbledore and complaining about his attitude.

It didn't take him long to make it to the barrels that guarded the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. Gently rapping on the correct barrel, he walked through the tunnel into the badger sett. He was not surprised when he saw the students all in the common room as he entered. The first years looked to be drooping, almost asleep, so he decided to cover only the basics of what he had thought to tell them.

Moving to the empty place in front of the yellow sofas, he started. "Most of you are already aware of who I am, but for the first years, I am Professor Snape, Potions Master." He let his gaze drift over the older faces, and spotting the worry, he continued. "I know many of you are worried about Professor Sprout. She said to tell you that she is fine and will be back next school year."

He then focused on the prefects as relief swept through the older students. "My quarters, if you ever need me late at night, is in the second corridor on the right down from my office. The door will be evident to you. If you are looking for me before midnight, check my laboratory first, it is on the same corridor. That door will be visible if I am in there. First Years, you will be shown where this is tomorrow, until then, rely upon the upper years."

Making sure his hands were relaxed at his side, he gave the children a long look. "Are there any questions that you have for me?"

The seventh year prefect, Jonathan Moses, raised his hand.

"Mr Moses?"

"What house were you in when you attended Hogwarts, sir?"

"I was a Slytherin." Severus searched their faces as he answered, hoping that this would not destroy any chance he had with this group, though what he had told Vector was the truth. A look of uncertainty covered several faces, but they then smoothed out leaving a cautious acceptance. When it appeared that no other questions were forthcoming, he continued. "I will now leave you to get settled in for the night, and I will see you at breakfast with your schedules."

The room was quiet until the door closed behind him.

"He was a Slytherin? Not a Hufflepuff?"

"I can see that. I mean he is Professor Snape – that man is nothing like a Hufflepuff."

"How in the world can a Slytherin help us? He can't understand what we are like – he would have no idea how we think or any of our problems."

Moses rested a soothing hand on the fifth year prefect's shoulder. "Clarissa, never doubt what a Professor can do. Especially a former Slytherin one." Turning to the rest of the group, he gave them a calm reassuring look. "We need to give him a chance, and if he doesn't work out, well, we only have him for one year."

The badgers nodded in agreement.

§§§§

Severus stirred the cauldron slowly widdershins three times before adding in the lacewings. There was a small poof of steam, and he felt a small smile tug the corner of his mouth. One more ingredient and he would be finished for the night. The rapid knock sounded at his door just as he added the bubotuber pus. Cancelling the flame, he waved his wand towards the door, opening it, while his other hand stirred the potion clockwise just as slowly as it had stirred it earlier.

"Professor Snape, sir."

Severus set his stirring rod down and looked over at his prefect. "Yes, Mr Moses?"

"It's one of the first years; she's hysterical. I left Clarissa Munns, the fifth year prefect, with her, but nothing is calming her down."

Severus strode towards the door, picking up a potions case that he had prepared just for house emergencies. "Come along, Mr Moses."

Jonathan was amazed when Snape just walked away from his potion, but was even more surprised when the professor knew where the first year dormitories were. What assured him that he did the right thing in getting the Potions Master was what happened next. Even Clarissa would agree later that he was right.

Snape's steps slowed down to a calm walk, almost a stroll, and he crouched down next to the sobbing first year who was sitting almost in Miss Munns' lap. It was with as soothing a voice as he could manage that he started. "Miss Barton, take a deep breath."

Clarissa gave an uncertain look at their new Head of House. Professor Sprout would be pulling the child into her arms and comforting them, not telling them to breathe. She moved slightly when a hand slipped under the first year's chin and tipped the girl's head so that Snape could see her better.

"A deep breath." Severus waited until the girl followed his order. "Now, breathe it out slowly." As she started exhaling quickly, Severus reminded her to go slowly. "Now, another deep breath."

He waited until she had. "Out slowly."

He once again waited. "Miss Barton, would you like a Calming Draught before you tell me what is wrong?"

The small blonde head nodded and trembling hands reached out for the potion that he had just pulled out of his case.

"Drink it all." Severus watched as the tears slowed to a stop and the breaths stopped catching. Eyelids started drooping over blue eyes before shooting straight up, letting Emma Barton stare straight into his face.

"Good. Now, Miss Barton, what is wrong?"

The answer came on a sob accompanied with sniffles. "I … I want home. I want my mum. I want my blanket and my bed."

Severus was very concious of the other children watching him. The prefects knew him to be cold, almost callous, and he could tell they were waiting on him to make this worse. Refusing to look at anyone but the first year he was there to help, he took the vial back from her as he spoke, his tone still soft. "I fear, Miss Barton, that what you want is currently unattainable. Maybe it will help if you wrote a letter to your mother telling her what happened today. I am sure she would enjoy learning that you have made it into the Hufflepuff house and how brave you have been facing this new place. Would you like to do that?"

She sniffed and ran a hand over her eyes before she answered. "I'm not brave. I cried and screamed. They," she nodded towards Clarissa and Jonathan, " had to go get you. That isn't brave. Besides, bravery is Gryffindor."

"All houses have brave people, they just might not show it the same way that the Gryffindors do. You are brave, you took a potion without questioning me, you are talking to me - a man you only know as a professor. What happened is that you were overwhelmed by all the newness. Now, would you like to write that letter?"

Severus stood up as she nodded. "Then slip on your dressing gown and I'll see you in the common room." Picking up his potions case, he signalled for Moses to leave with him.

As they waited in the common room, Severus set out a parchment and quill. "Mr Moses, please make sure that this letter gets posted in the morning. Show Miss Barton where the owlery is so that she can mail her own when she needs to."

"Yes, sir." Moses' answer just finished when Clarissa and Emma entered the room.

Severus gestured toward the yellow and black sofa. "Write your mother and Mr Moses will help you send it out tomorrow morning. Do you need me for anything else, Miss Barton?"

Emma sat down and picked up the quill. "No, sir. Thank you."

"Then I will see you at breakfast." With a nod towards his prefects, Severus headed back to his lab.

§§§§

Albus watched as the students babbled at breakfast, filling the Great Hall with a comfortable level of noise. If questioned by his Deputy Headmistress, he would have admitted to watching the Hufflepuffs closer than the others, but he knew she would not be asking. All the other professors were watching them just as closely.

When Severus swept into the Hall, Albus shifted his attention to Septima Vector. After her outburst last night, he was wary of how she would behave this morning.

The haughty look that covered her face magnified as the entire Hufflepuff table quieted when Severus passed it, looking at everyone of them, only to have rapid conversations running its length once he made it to the High Table. Severus sat next to the Arithmancy Professor as that was the only seat that was empty. A gentle flick of his fingers ensured that Albus could hear any conversation that happened between them. He needed to be able to act if Septima refused to accept his decision.

"They don't seem to like you any better this morning, Snape." Septima leaned back in her seat, her brown eyes watching Snape's impassive face, looking for a crack to form.

Severus loaded his plate with eggs, bacon, and tomato slices before pouring himself a cup of tea to wash it all down with while he answered her. "As I stated last night, they don't have to be happy, just make it through. If they despise me, then that is the way it is."

"These are children who deserve someone who can take care of them, who is worried about what is going on in their lives. Not some cold-hearted git." Even though her words were spoken soft enough that they didn't carry past the High Table, they were sharp and the students could tell that she was not happy with Snape.

Severus answer was just as soft, but were glacially cold. "And yet, they get a cold-hearted git."

Albus let a small smile curl his lips as the Hufflepuffs started looking defensive, giving Septima warning looks. They stopped when they looked at Severus who had not exploded at the attack against him like Albus feared. Severus' face was still as impassive as when he had sat down. Since the Arithmancy Professor was just watching Severus, she never saw their reactions, only turning back to them after they had returned to their breakfasts. She gave pitying looks to the students she wanted to watch.

Breakfast was almost done when Severus headed over to give his badgers their schedules.

"Good morning, Mr Moses." Handing the seventh year his schedule, Severus accepted the returned good morning before handing out the rest of the upper years their schedule, greeting them each by name. He then proceeded to work his way down to the first years.

"Miss Barton, was your letter posted this morning?" Severus passed over her schedule while he waited for her answer.

"Mr Moses showed me where to go before we came to breakfast, Professor Snape. Thank you for suggesting it last night. Can I write Mum all the time?"

"Of course, Miss Barton. See me if you run low on parchment." Turning slightly, he handed the next first year her schedule. "Good morning, Miss Tonks."

"Good morning, Professor Snape." Nymphadora Tonks' long brown hair turned bright yellow as she accepted the parchment, only to shift to a spiky bright pink as she read it.

Noting to pull the young metamorphmagus in to check on her control of her abilities, Severus finished passing out the schedules. Without looking back at the High Table, he headed for his classroom. He had a sixth year NEWT class to prepare for.

Albus watched as Severus talked to his house and spotted the smiles that filled their faces.

"What did he say that made them smile?" Sinistra watched as Snape strode out the door, leaving a smiling group of students in his wake. "I think that is the first time I have ever seen a student smile while Snape was around."

Glancing about the High Table, Albus noticed that he and Sinistra were practically alone. The other Professors had already headed off to class. "He called them by their names."

"That's all?"

Albus nodded. He knew that something else had to be there, but he didn't know what it was. "Even the first years."

§§§§

"Excuse me, Professor Snape."

Severus looked up from his marking to see what his prefect needed. Ever since that first night almost a month ago, Jonathan Moses was not shy about finding him if his presence was truly needed in the dormitories. A quick glance showed that Clarissa Munns, Moses' ever present sidekick, wasn't there. "What can I help you with, Mr Moses?"

Moses settled into the seat that was nearest to his desk before he answered. "I was thinking... we need organized study groups."

Severus leaned back in his seat and waited.

"I know I would benefit from it, and the fifth years would really be helped."

"You are a hardworking group. There are groups always studying in the common room."

Moses leaned forward, his face earnest as he tried to explain. "Yes, sir. We are, but we are not all studying what we need to. Most of us are studying what we are interested in, not what we are doing poorly in."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that before frowning slightly. He had promised to see these children succeed, and that meant making sure they improved in their worse subjects. "Do you wish me to assign study groups based on things that each student is weak in?"

The smile curving Moses' lips assured him that that was exactly what the boy wanted him to do. "I will let the house know when they are done."

"Thank you, sir."

§§§§

Severus stopped just inside the staffroom door, his mind swirling with all that he had learned about his students up to this point. He had pulled OWL scores as well as last year exam scores and determined which study groups most of his second years and up needed to be in. They were subject to change based on the conversation he was here to have with the other professors. He needed to determine exactly how all his badgers were doing in their classes currently. Vector's voice pulled him to the present.

"Snape ignores them. I just do not think he should remain the Head of House. He isn't fit!" Vector folded her arms across her chest and glared at the space between McGonagall and Flitwick.

It was Griffith that spoke up. "How does he ignore them, and how do you know that he does?"

"I talked to some of the sixth years. I asked them if Snape was ever in their common room, and they said not often." She shifted her glare towards the Head of Slytherin. "How can he help them if he isn't there to know them and see what they need?"

Severus watched as both Filtwick and Griffith glanced at McGonagall. She was hardly seen in the Gryffindor common room either.

McGonagall folded her hands around her tea cup as she asked, "Did they say where he was? If they could find him?"

Vector looked slightly flustered. "They said he spent his evenings in his laboratory. I don't know if they know where it is, I didn't ask."

A sneer settled on Severus' face just as Flitwick called out to him.

"Do they, Snape?"

Severus let his sneer become more pronounced as Vector whipped about to see him crossing the room. "Yes, they do. They were informed where my laboratory was their first night here. The first years were shown its location the next day." He stopped next to the cluster of teachers before he continued. "As it seems Vector will never be satisfied until I ask, please enlighten me on how each of the Hufflepuffs are doing in your classes right now. Oh, and do not forget to emphasis the ones that are doing poorly."

He rested a mocking look on Vector; he would never let her know that she had just validated his reason for being there. "You can be first as they seem to be an obsession of yours."

§§§§

"Miss Tonks," Severus gestured for the first year to enter his office. "I asked you to stop by to discuss your unusual ability."

Bright blue hair faded to grey. "I'm strange. Even Mum seems to think so."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "She has told you that personally?"

Miss Tonks settled on the edge of the chair that was near his desk before she answered.

"Not in words, but... sometime she doesn't seem to like it. Her face gives her away."

Severus leaned against his desk as he contemplated how to respond to that. "If she does or doesn't is not of consequence at this moment. What is of consequence is that you must learn to control it. If you can learn to keep one appearance, it would be to your benefit. I do not know what you will wish to be employed as in the future, but most employers like their employees to have one appearance."

Bright blue eyes widened before the first year nodded. "But how can I? I don't think about changing, it just reacts to how I feel."

"I consulted with Professor McGonagall, and she has offered to work with you on this particular endeavour. Every Thursday, starting tomorrow, during the normal office hours, you will report to her office. Once she has had the time to assess the situation, she will let you know how long you will need to see her."

Severus fought the smile that tried to form as the grey hair went white and the blue eyes shone with even more uncertainy as they faded to grey. He knew that Miss Tonks would learn that she had nothing to fear from McGonagall.

§§§§

Severus looked over the common room, remembering two weeks earlier when he made the study groups as Moses had requested.

_He watched his badgers, catching the attention of the students as it wavered. "In a conversation with your other professors, I have learned that some of you are doing poorly in a few of your classes. I know that you work hard, but you need to focus that work on the topics that you need help with. As of this afternoon, you will be working in assigned study groups. First through fifth years shall occur at the same time, with the sixth and seventh helping them. Sixth and seventh years will have their study time afterwards." _

_He pulled out a scroll and posted it up on the bulletin board. "These are your assigned groups."_

Severus had stopped by the first week to make sure they were following his orders, and had been very pleased to find that they were. This time he was there by request. Walking further into the common room, he spotted the group that Miss Munns had asked him to come help. He noticed that the low hum that had filled the common room slowly disappear. Crossing the room, he settled on an empty stool at the table he was needed at.

"I hear that this group is having problems grasping the concepts from your potions class, even when the upper years attempted to help you."

The third years stared at him, eyes wide with a bit of trepidation filling them. It was Marcus Tucker that nodded slowly.

"Can you help us, sir?" Evelyn Rose's question broke the silence.

"I can help with concepts, but I cannot help you write your essay." Severus made eye contact with each one of them. "Now, I have noticed in class most of you have a poor understanding of potion ingredient preparation."

"I can cut them up proper."

Thomas Garrett did his best not to sound defensive, but Severus could still hear it plain as day in his voice.

"Yes, Mr Garrett, you can, but do you understand why they are cut that way? How they interact with other ingredients when they are prepared in a specific fashion?"

Bright brown eyes dropped to the table top where small fingers played with a quill.

"That is what I will explain to you tonight." Severus pulled out a set of knives and a mortar and pestle along with a few commonly used ingredients. That they were the ones used in the potion he had assigned for homework was not a mistake on his part.

"When you cut an ingredient it matters how you do so. Whether you cut it along the grain or against the grain will yield different results in the potion. One way will break down faster than the other."

"Size matters, too. Right, sir?"

"One point to you, Miss Rose." Severus watched as their eyes widened while he wrote down that point. "Now, why is size important?"

"Because they will be incorporated into the potion at different speeds and will therefore mix with the other ingredients differently. If it is slowly incorporated you can add other ingredients to modify that reaction."

"Two points, Mr Tucker." Severus caught the other years scribbling down the answers out of the corner of his eye. Moving his knife, he cut the flobberworm into both long cuts with the body and short segmented cuts across the body. "If you take a moment to peer into this worm, you will notice that the different cuts not only have different lengths, but different innards as well. The section near the tail of the worm can be added over a hot fire without any repercussions, but the part near the head should only be added over a cool fire or off the fire totally."

Reaching for his next ingredient, he started explaining how monkshood's different parts were affected by their preparation and the timing of their use.

The next hour passed faster than Severus had thought. He was amazed when he looked at all his badgers sitting there taking notes while paying close attention to his explanations. Cleaning up his tools, he cast a pleased look over the group. Pulling a black quill out of his case, he cast a quick colour charm on the edges, changing them to yellow.

"Miss Rose, you won the most points this evening." Severus handed her the quill. "Congratulations on earning this quill."

Evelyn Rose's eye brightened and her smile could have lit the room as she took her prize. "Thank you, sir!"

"You are welcome."

With a slight nod, Severus left the common room.

Thomas Garrett read over the essay topic and felt a smile slip on his face. "He said he couldn't help us, but he did."

The rest of the third years laughed as they realized that they now had the information to do their homework, and what was even better, they understood it.

§§§§

Walking quickly, Severus headed for the staff meeting. He had been held up by two of his badgers and was therefore running late. Turning the incident over in his head, he knew that there was nothing he would change, late or not.

The Hufflepuffs knew that he did not tolerate them earning detentions nor losing points since the second week of school. All it had taken was a pair of first years earning one from Griffith for them to learn it. _'They didn't expect that I would also assign them work in the dormitories - they had to tend the plants scattered about the common room for a week. The third years who lost points the next day ended up cleaning the mess left after the first years left the common room. So, those two troublemakers knew that they were tempting fate, and got what they deserved.'_

As he walked into the room, he noticed that he was not the last one to arrive. Sliding into the chair that he was accustomed to, he noticed that Vector was sitting in Spout's seat next to McGonagall, and that Burl was in her normal one. Dumbledore had asked him after the Halloween staff meeting why he wasn't sitting with the other Heads of House. _'I told him that we didn't have assigned seats, and that I felt more comfortable where I was.'_

A quick glance at the Headmaster showed that the older man looked mildly displeased at Vector's choice. Of course, you had to be good at reading the man to see it, and a quick look at Vector's face showed that she either didn't care or couldn't tell.

Moments later Flitwick and Sinistra settled into their seats and Dumbledore began the meeting.

"The end of the first term is quickly approaching." Bright blue eyes looked over the gathered professors and Albus smiled. "I know that we are all looking forward to the holiday. I have a calendar in my office that you need to sign up on for your days out of the castle. Please make sure you have done so by the end of this week."

He let his attention rest on Severus for a moment before continuing. He wanted to call out his Potions Professor, to tell him to give himself a break and leave Hogwarts for at least one day, but he knew, even if he did, it would be in vain.

"It is also time for the lists for the students remaining to be filled out. The Heads of House will handle this and also have it to me by the end of the week." After making eye contact with the four, he continued the meeting. They had end of term exams to discuss.


	3. The Second Term

_Thanks to Yen who corrected this and then patiently waited upon my time to change it here.  
_

_The Second Term_

Severus was more than pleased that most of his house went home for the holiday, and the ones that stayed did not need his attention. He spent most of his days immured in his laboratory brewing for the upcoming cold season. Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to make sure that he ate and slept periodically.

Striding down the hall, his robes billowing behind him, Severus felt his lips twist into what was his smile. Dumbledore insisted he sign up to leave Hogwarts during the holiday, so he had. Those were the only two days that he was left alone in his laboratory to brew to his heart's content. Turning abruptly, he entered the staff room. McGonagall and Flitwick were already there, and he knew that Dumbledore and Griffith would be in shortly. As he moved to sit in his normal spot, Flitwick spoke up.

"It is just the Head of Houses meeting, Snape. Come sit over here with us."

A quick assessing look showed that McGonagall agreed with the Charms Master. Moving to take the seat next to Sprout's usual one, Severus watched the two carefully. He knew that Vector had not given up on slandering him and disparaging his abilities, but all he could see was acceptance in their faces. _'Maybe Dumbledore told them he plans to have me be a Head next year as well and they are just accepting me now.'_

Dumbledore and Griffith arrived shortly afterwards and the meeting began.

Severus made notes about the general things that he had no idea that the House Heads did, such as a contraband check at the beginning of the term.

"Do not forget that you need to schedule career counselling sessions with your fifth years this term." Albus turned to Severus as he continued. "Severus, if you need help, then I am sure that Minerva, Filius, or Archibald will be willing to help you, and of course my door is open."

Severus looked over at McGonagall, his quill ready to write down appointments. He knew he was going to have to get advice about how to run the meetings and even more about determining what the students would need to get into the field they were aiming for. "If I could see you later tonight, Professor McGonagall?"

"Minerva." Minerva folded her hands on the table, waiting for a response.

Severus stared at her before nodding. "Minerva, can I see you later tonight?"

Using her first name felt strange, and he was very grateful that he didn't stutter.

"Of course, Severus, after dinner in my office would be a good time." Minerva's lips barely hide the small smile that was attempting to form.

Filius leaned on the table so that he could see the youngest member of their group. "You may call me Filius, and I will be at the meeting as well."

Severus was doing everything he could not to let his eyes widen as he nodded in agreement. "You may call me Severus."

A quick glance showed Dumbledore's eyes twinkling happily and a smile almost hidden by his moustache and beard.

Blue eyes caught and held his gaze as Dumbledore spoke. "You are permitted to call all the professors here by their first name, Severus. Even myself."

A swift look shot over to Griffith showed the man nodding.

"Even the ones not in this room? They have not extended their permission."

Albus nodded. "Even them." He turned his attention back to the group. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Heads shook and the meeting was adjourned.

"Severus."

Severus stopped part way to the door when Minerva called him. Turning back towards her, he raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Tonks is doing very well. Please inform her that I will only need to see her once every other week this term."

"She will be informed upon her arrival." Spinning about, Severus headed out the door. He had things to prepare for his students return.

Albus was not alone in shifting his attention from the black robe slipping through the door way to his Deputy Headmistress. "What is Miss Tonks doing well in, Minerva?"

"At the beginning of last term, Severus requested for me to help her learn to control her metamorphmagus ability." Filius and Archibald both chuckled as she continued. "Which is why I never listened to Septima's complaints about him not knowing what was going on with his House."

Albus knew a satisfied smile filled his face, but he didn't care. Severus was doing better at this than he had ever imagined.

§§§§

Severus sat still, staring into the fire, his mind turning over all that he had learned at the meeting with Filius and Minerva. Archibald had made a quick appearance as well just to include his two cents worth. _'Why? Why do we start counselling during fifth year? They have to have the correct OWLs to take the proper NEWTs to get to the position that they want. Why are they not informed about the choices before they reach the end of a crucial choice period?'_

Shuffling scrolls about on his coffee table, he looked at the multitude of careers that only required OWLs, but they were specific OWLs and specific scores that were required. Compressing his lips together, he pulled out a clean scroll and started organizing the information in an easy to understand format.

§§§§

Entering the common room, Severus spelled the career planning appointment chart onto the bulletin board before addressing his badgers. "Your attention."

The low buzz of conversation that filled the room came to a halt, and the study groups turned their attention to him. "This term, I will be seeing fifth, sixth, and seventh years about their career options. Check the chart that I posted to determine when we shall meet. Mr Moses and Miss Munns," Severus held out a stack of parchments toward the two prefects. "pass these out to every member of our house from second year and up."

He waited until they had done so before he continued. "You have in your hands a simple chart for the standard career choices open to you. A number of those careers have specialist fields which require specific scores on your OWLs and if they require NEWTs, those as well. Fifth through seventh years, please review the requirements and come to our meeting with a plan. Sixth and seventh years, check to make sure you are currently on track, and all should have a back up plan to discuss. Second years, if you know what you wish to do after school, check to see what OWL courses you should be taking. Third and fourth years, make sure you are in the correct OWL courses, if not, then inform me in writing, and it shall be corrected. If you wish a career that is not listed on the chart, please set an appointment to see me. That applies to all years. Are there any questions?"

One of the second years raised their hand and asked when Severus gave them permission. "This chart lists NEWT courses as well, should we pay attention to those as well?"

"Your OWL courses determine your NEWT courses. If you see that you need a NEWT in Arithmancy, you need to make sure that you take the OWL for Arithmancy. Also, check with the professor of the course to know their requirements on the OWL exam to be accepted into their NEWT class. I accept nothing less than an O for Potions."

"Sir," Francesca Manchester, the other seventh year prefect, raised her hand while speaking, "I've never seen the sixth or seventh years called back in for career counselling. Do we have to attend?"

Severus forced the glare not to show, and only a frown crossed his brow as he answered. "Professor Sprout knows what you have decided to pursue so she would be able to advise you individually if it was noticed that you were deviating from the course you need to stay in to get into your career choice. I do not have that knowledge, so I will be meeting with you as well."

The sixth and seventh years nodded, accepting his reasoning. The room then fell quiet, the students looking over their charts with many of the first years peering over other shoulders. Severus waited until he was sure that there were no more questions before turning towards the door. "I shall be in my office if you have any more questions."

He left quietly, the door gently closing behind him.

§§§§

Clarissa Munns rolled up the parchment in her hand as she approached Snape's office door. Jonathan and Francesca had both exclaimed over the chart that Snape had made them with the other seventh year and sixth years joining in. They had planned on sharing it with their friends in the other houses, but that changed quickly. _'The other houses had started talking bad about Snape. Not the normal fussings about how he runs his class, no... they were talking about how he takes care of us. So, the chart is going to remain a Hufflepuff secret – we are not going to let them benefit from his care.'_

She personally had endured the criticisms when she had talked to her friends in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor during which she learned that they were not meeting with their Heads until closer to the end of the term. Since hers was the first appointment on the schedule, and it was only the second week of the term, she wondered if it was because Snape wanted to meet with three years verse one year.

As they were having their meetings early, it was flying around the school rumour mill that Snape was rushing them into decisions. Clarissa also knew that Professor Vector was promoting that idea. _'Then again, it is no mystery that she doesn't like that Snape is our temporary Head of House. I wonder why?'_

The thought fell out of her mind as she knocked on the familiar wooden door.

"Enter."

Smiling slightly at the abrupt call, she pushed the door open. Snape sounded friendlier if you knocked on his laboratory door. _'Maybe because he knows it is us...'_

She approached the desk, watching the bent head and the black quill as it left red across some unfortunate's essay. She hoped it wasn't hers. Stopping near the chair, she waited to be acknowledged. It was not long before the head lifted and those dark eyes spotted her.

"Miss Munns, have a seat." Snape placed his quill in its holder and used the blotter across the words he had just written before giving his full attention to his prefect. "What career are you interested in, and are you currently in the correct courses?"

"I was looking into spell crafting, and yes I am currently in the right courses." Clarissa held in the thank goodness, as it had been touch and go if she wanted to take Ancient Runes when she was a third year. She had almost dropped out.

"Your second choice, if you do not achieve the appropriate NEWT or OWL scores to pursue your occupation of choice?"

Clarissa frowned slightly. "I don't truly know. I might become a shop keeper, or just go into research. I can do either with my current courses."

Snape leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes never leaving her. "From a spell crafter to a shop keeper. What would you consider selling? Who would your customers be? Where would you set up at? What are the set up costs? These are all things you need to plan out over the next couple of years. You should also focus on learning Latin if you do not have full command of the language, as most spells are spoken in that language."

Sitting forward, he picked up his quill once again and made a note on a parchment that was set on the edge of his desk. "You have checked into the OWL scores required by the professors of your NEWT courses, correct?"

She nodded quickly. "Jonathan posted a list up in the common room for everyone. He and Francesca asked all the professors for us."

Snape's eyebrow raised slightly before he made another note. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

Clarissa bit her bottom lip lightly before deciding it was best to ask now. "How can I find a master in my field? When do I apply for apprenticeship?"

"You should start seriously looking after the first term of your seventh year, but you should find out who is available during the summer holidays between your sixth and seventh year at the latest. Learn what their requirements are and then apply yourself to fulfil them. The Ministry typically has a list of masters that you can use to determine who is in the field of your choosing. If there is a guild, check with the guild about the standard requirements, and if there is no guild or they do not have specific requirements, you should then write that master."

Eyes widening, Clarissa was glad that she asked. She would make sure to pass this information along to the other Hufflepuffs. Maybe she should post it next to the list of OWL score requirements. "Thanks."

"You are welcome, Miss Munns. Anything else?"

Shaking her head no, she stood from her chair. "Thank you sir, I will leave you to your marking."

With a nod and a slight dismissing wave of a hand, Snape sent her on her way.

As the door closed behind her, Clarissa strode off to the common room. She had news to spread about.

§§§§

Francesca Manchester studied the rest of her house. "This situation is becoming intolerable."

The sixth and seventh years who took NEWT Arithmancy agreed at different levels of volume. Even the third, fourth and fifth years jumped in, their voices mixing in with the others.

Emma Barton frowned. "Why is it intolerable that people are calling Professor Snape a Hufflepuff? He is our Head of House."

Manchester noticed that the other first years looked just as puzzled. "Because they don't mean it in a good way. Professor Snape is a Slytherin and that is how he has dealt with us this entire time, as a Slytherin. By calling him a Hufflepuff they are implying that he has lost his cunning and ambition. That he is becoming nice, easy to get things by, and not very bright. Just like they _think _we are."

"We're not!" Marcus Tucker folded his arms across his chest. "Just because we think things through and base our decisions on what would be best for all, just because we have no interest in entering into the cutthroat competition for the House Cup, it doesn't mean we are stupid and don't want to succeed."

The rest of the House started vocalizing their opinion on the other Houses' opinion of them."We aren't dull." "Far from dimwitted!" and "So what if we are nice, it wouldn't hurt them to learn to be as well." were heard from all around the room.

"We know that, and we also know what the others think of us. Professor Snape is different, at least he seems to believe in us." Jonathan Moses spoke over the din. "So, we need to do something for him before this makes the others act out in his class."

A group of fifth years chuckled and grinned. "They would only do that once. Professor Snape would correct that opinion faster than they could bat an eye."

"But it would make his day hard, and I think we owe him." Moses glanced over at the other seventh years who nodded. They discussed this problem for the last two weeks, but today brought it all to a head. The events in Arithmancy had made him frown, and not just him, but all the other Hufflepuffs in the class. "Also, Professor Vector seems to be promoting the opinion that has developed. That means that they might not give up on it after the first attempt."

"Why is Professor Vector so mad at Professor Snape? She has had it out for him since the first day back."

Clarissa Munns glanced at the fourth year who asked the question that had been bugging most of the upper years since the second month of the school year. It had taken a good deal of cunning, plotting, and other skills that were not normally associated with their House to learn why. "Because she was rejected as our temporary Head of House."

"So, she is trying to destroy Snape's reputation because he was picked?" A second year frowned. "We can't let her get away with that. Sure, Snape is not the friendliest of professors, and he will certainly let you know if you did something wrong, but he has taken care of us."

Manchester grinned, her eyes twinkling slightly. "Precisely. We can't let her. So, we are going to do what she, nor anyone else, would think we will not or cannot do."

All eyes turned towards her. Only the other seventh years, who helped to develop the plan, didn't show open curiosity on their faces. "We are going to show them Slytherin traits."

All the eyes widened, some with anticipation, others in uncertainty, and still others in amazement.

A smile curled her lips. "We are second place in the House points right now, the highest we've been in a long time. Our Quidditch team is also in second place for the Quidditch Cup. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious – we can do that. If we all agree on it, we can win the House Cup and possibly the Quidditch Cup. We just have to put our minds to it."

"If the other houses suspect something, they will try to outdo us."

Manchester glanced at the sixth year. "That is where the cunning comes in. We need to be sneaky and sly. We need to act in a way that they are not suspicious until the last possible moment and they cannot win."

A timid sounding first year called out from the corner of the room. "Can we do it?"

"I think we can. We are not dull or dimwitted. As long as we are working together and helping each other out, we can achieve what we wish." The confidence in her gaze had the others believing.

"Should we let Professor Snape know? I mean, we don't want him to be surprised and give us away." Clarissa grinned as she imagined Snape being confronted by the other professors for making the Hufflepuffs into Slytherins. "Besides, if by chance someone questions our actions, it would be better if he knows so that he can either refute or agree with what they say."

Manchester turned to her male counterpart. "Moses, go get the Professor."

Jonathan left the common room, hoping that Professor Snape would not object to their plan.

§§§§

Severus put the last of the potion into its flask when a knock sounded on his door. "Enter."

Setting the flask down, he turned his attention to Mr Moses. "What has happened?"

He was already heading for the laboratory door before Moses answered.

"We need your advice, sir." Moses followed Snape out of the door, hoping that the man would not ask too many questions. He wanted the professor to hear the plan with everyone there.

"Advice on what?" Severus strode down the hall and turned sharply at the corner. Moses was not normally this reluctant to tell him things. 

"Can you wait until we get to the common room? We'll tell you everything then."

Severus shot an irate glare at his prefect. Instead of developing solutions as he walked through the hall, he was going to be forced to wait. Not replying, he turned the next corner, his steps even faster causing Moses to work at keeping up with him.

A searching look cast about the black and yellow common room let Severus know that all the badgers were present. Turning slightly to his side, he landed his 'start talking now' glare on Moses.

Moses moved to stand near Manchester before starting in. "Professor Vector is promoting the idea that you are a Hufflepuff. She is not subtle about it either."

Manchester cut in. "She thinks she is. She makes a side comment here or there about how it is obvious that you were meant to be a Hufflepuff. The students are taking this and starting to spread it about. Some of the Gryffindors have commented that you are learning it from us – that we are bringing _their _ideas of what it means to be a Hufflepuff out in you."

Severus folded his arms, his gaze resting on both of them. He knew that his reputation was taking some damage, but he hadn't realized that Vector was part of the problem. "Mr Moses said that you wished my advice. As of yet I hear nothing that should be addressed by you."

Clarissa stepped forward. "We wish to show them that it is not you who has been affected by us, but the other way around. To do this, we are going to strive to be more cunning and ambitious. To be noticed more in class for answering questions and doing even better on our work."

It had been decided while Jonathan was out that they would not let Snape know that they were attempting to win the cups. They didn't want to disappoint the Potions Master if they failed.

"And you need advice on this endeavour?"

"Yes, sir. On how to go about it in a cunning manner that would not be easily noticed until the end of the year, but show a marked trend over this term when they look back. We also want you to know just in case it is brought to your attention, since we wish to pass this off as your influence on us. It would help that you knew that you were doing so." Manchester gave a hopeful look as she finished her explanation.

Severus studied each face before pacing a moment. "This is how you should go about it."

The badgers listened eagerly. Their snake was willing to play along.

§§§§

Albus looked over his staff as they discussed the topic that he had asked them to think about. _'Severus is still not sitting with the other Heads of Houses. Septima is still in Pomona's spot.'_ Minerva had shot a questioning look at Severus when the Arithmancy Professor took that seat and the Potions Master did nothing. He knew his Deputy was worried that Snape was becoming just as the rumour mill was portraying him – a Hufflepuff, and she would not get to listen to him point out the hard to accept facts bluntly.

'_He isn't though. Severus has always shown the Hufflepuff traits of hard work, loyalty, and the ability to toil under any circumstance. It is the kindness that was missing, and it is still masked under many layers. It cannot be kindness that lets him sit there. I wonder what his reason is.'_ Albus watched as his future Head of Slytherin scathingly put down Sinistra's idea. He knew that even though Severus showed the traits of a Hufflepuff, they were only used to reinforce those of Slytherin. They were his way of getting what he wanted.

Shifting his attention back to Septima, he tried to determine if she had any part of the rumours running about. Over the holiday break he had pulled her aside and told her to stop attempting to get Severus removed as the Head of Hufflepuff. That there was no way he would change it now they were through first term as it could be more harmful to the students. Mainly it was because he was sick of her whining and fussing; he never expected her to be such a poor loser. Looking back at Severus, he contemplated if the Potions Master knew the answer. Part of him doubted it since Severus hadn't paid one wit of attention to her attempts since day one, but the man was a Slytherin and was very good at guarding his back.

Severus' eyes met his and he could tell that they were questioning his attention. Giving a slight shake of his head, he called the meeting back to order.

Severus was very glad that the meeting was coming to an end. It had been one of those he would have been happier not to have attended as he never cared for discussing plans with others. It was partially this secretive nature that made it hard for him to teach. He was surprised that he had so easily become involved with his students' plans. _'It was easier since I was just advising not participating.'_

He shifted to stand up as Albus had dismissed them when Filius called his name. "Yes?"

"The Hufflepuffs have these quills that they are starting to use; they are their House's colours. I've never seen anything like them around or for sale. Do you know where they are buying them and if they might come in Ravenclaw colours?"

Severus suppressed his grin as he shook his head. There was no way he was going to tell them that he was personally charming those quills for points awarded during study groups. It was trying sometimes to come up with new patterns, but it was a challenge that he enjoyed. "I don't know where they are buying them."

Minerva sighed lightly. "The members of my House are wanting to find them in their colours as well."

Standing up from the table, Severus ignored the look shot his way by Vector as he prepared to leave. "I fear I cannot help you."

Striding out the door, he headed for his laboratory. He was amazed that his tokens had become something to be envied. Surely Filius could easily figure out the charm work on the quills. It was a simple colour changing one.

§§§§

"Professor Snape!"

Albus watched as Mildred Catchpole called out to her Head of House, obviously hoping to catch his attention before he made it into his laboratory. Shifting his attention, he wondered what Severus' reaction would be. Hanging back near the corner, he watched to see what would happen. He would wait to talk to Severus after this issue was handled.

"Miss Catchpole, what is the problem?" Severus spun about, his eyes narrowing on the captain of the Quidditch team.

Albus blinked when the seventh year continued forward, not letting the glare that hit her deter her at all.

"It is the Slytherins, sir. We were scheduled for the pitch today, all afternoon, to train for the upcoming game against them, and they have taken over and refuse to budge."

"You have verified the calendar with Madam Hooch?" Severus was already striding back down the corridor with Miss Catchpole falling into step with him.

Albus backed up so that he would not be spotted, and then fell into step behind them. A quick Disillusionment spell helped to hide his presence. He was very curious how Severus was going to handle this, especially as the Potions Master knew that he would most likely be the Head of Slytherin next year.

"Yes, I checked with Madam Hooch before I came to you. I know better than not to. She said we were still scheduled for the field."

Severus nodded once, and they continued through the halls.

The rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was waiting outside Madam Hooch's office. All eyes looked to Severus as he approached.

A quick rap on the door was answered by Rolanda Hooch. "Professor Snape?"

Severus' eyes narrowed and his question was asked in a quiet glacial tone. "Why has my Quidditch team had to pull me out of my laboratory to attend to a team hogging the pitch that they are currently scheduled to use?"

Hooch's back stiffened slightly and she swept out of her office. "I told your team to tell them it was time to change."

"We did! They refused to budge."

Hooch compressed her lips into a thin line. "Then I will see that they give way."

Severus, the Hufflepuff team, and Albus followed her.

As they approached the pitch, Albus watched as Severus' glare increased until it reached the level that would have most students cringing and wondering how they were going to escape this time. He was sure that was the reason the Slytherins landed, not Rolanda's attempt to call them down.

As the Slytherin captain strode past Severus, Albus was sure that he heard the boy snarl

'Hufflepuff' at the Potions Master. What shocked him was that Severus only smirked at the comment before heading back to the castle.

§§§§

Albus smiled softly while Septima Vector stared with the rest of the professors, except for Snape. The knowing look that flashed across his Potions Master's face told him that Severus had kept an eye on the points, not that he doubted the man would. Albus had thought the other professors would have started paying closer attention to the house points when Hufflepuff came in second place for the Quidditch Cup, Slytherin beating them out by a mere fifty points.

Running a hand through his beard, he let his gaze rest on Septima. "I have heard a number of rumours running about the school, most of them casting Professor Snape in the position of becoming very Hufflepuff like. I think that instead of our esteemed Professor becoming more Hufflepuff like, it seems as if the House under his care has become more Slytherin in their behaviour as they have succeeded in taking the House Cup into their possession without anyone noticing."

Septima whipped her head about, and glared at the man she had despised all year. "How could you do that to those kind children? You made them into people that I doubt they can live with. They are going to be so depressed when they learn what you have taught them."

Severus forced himself to remain calm under her attack, and knew that he would let his house know that they succeeded in their endeavour. They worked hard to be perceived as Slytherins. "Maybe you just underestimated what they are capable of? I did nothing more than what I told Albus I wished to do, have them succeed."

Albus cleared his throat softly, pulling everyone's attention back to himself. "To conclude this meeting, I have the change of staff to announcements for next year. We all know that Professor Christoffersen will not be joining us next year, and the hunt for the next years Defence Against Dark Arts professor has already begun." He shifted his attention to the current Head of Slytherin, who nodded. "Professor Archibald Griffith will also be retiring at the end of this year. The hunt for a new Ancient Runes instruct has also begun."

Minerva leaned forward, as did the other Heads. "You didn't tell us you were leaving."

Griffith shrugged lightly. "Albus asked that I didn't. The students would have heard about it and it would have made this year more difficult as they were already dealing with Pomona's absence."

"Albus, who is going to take over the Head of Slytherin? Are you taking applications?"

At Minerva's question, Albus noticed Vector's eyes brightening. Shaking his head, he let his gaze rest on his deputy. He knew she would corner him later for leaving her out of this decision. "I have already filled that position."

Only the fact that Griffith's face filled with as much surprise as most of the other professors kept people from pestering him. He met Albus' gaze. "Who? Who here did you select to go into the snake den?"

Albus' quiet answer sounded loud as everyone waited to hear it. "Severus Snape."


	4. The Head of Slytherin

_Yen made a set out of these... and they all look that much better for it.  
_

_The Head of Slytherin_

"Albus, there is no way I can agree to this!" Archibald Griffith spun about to glare at the Headmaster sitting behind his desk. He totally ignored the Potions Master who was sitting, almost hidden, in the wing-backed chair near the fireplace. That the man had made not a single sound since this meeting had begun made it that much easier to forget him.

"Archibald, Severus is the one I believe should take this position." Albus' soft tone still carried the weight of a decision made. "You have already turned in your resignation and it has been processed."

Minerva cut in, her attention also solely focused on the Headmaster. "You did not consult me. Normally you would talk to me about these types of decisions, yet you did not when you hired Snape, when you promoted him to temporary Head of Hufflepuff, and now, you neglected to do so when you promoted him to the Head of Slytherin. Is my opinion worth that little?"

Albus looked over at Severus, knowing that his arbitrary decision was forcing the young man to hear things that he should not be subjected to, before focusing on Minerva. "Minerva, your opinion is always valued, but in this instance I did not wish to cause Severus any more stress this past year. If you knew that he was going to take over for Griffith, you would have treated him differently. You have always had a healthy rivalry with the Head of Slytherin, and I fear I did not trust you not to start while the next Head of House was still learning the ropes."

"He is only a fourth year teacher! I was confounded by your decision to make a Snape the temporary Head of Hufflepuff, but now you are implying that you knew he was going to be the next Head of Slytherin since the beginning of the school year?" Griffith shook his head, his grey hair moving about his shoulders. "Slytherin will eat him alive. They are nothing like the Hufflepuffs. Those Puffs are nice and easy to get along with. They lack the cutthroat mentality that makes controlling Slytherin so difficult. It takes a Slytherin, a _true_ Slytherin, to manoeuvre in the house. To handle what these children will face and what they will be like. Snape is too much like a Hufflepuff to handle them."

"Archibald, the day you handed in your resignation, before school even started this year, I decided that Severus would be your replacement." Albus noticed that Minerva just stared at him, flabbergasted at the length of time his decision had been made. Glancing over at Severus, he noticed that the boy was contemplating the fire, but he knew that he was paying attention to every word said.

"Why do you think that Severus is like a Hufflepuff?" Albus let his attention turn back to Archibald. "And who do you think should be your successor?"

Griffith compressed his lips together before answering. "Even though she is a Ravenclaw, I think Vector could handle it. As for Snape being a Hufflepuff, he successfully ran that house for an entire year. He has to be like them for them to be fooled into thinking he was one of them. And there was not one word of discontent from them. These are Puffs! They whine about anything. They need cuddles, they need pats on the back, they need someone to tell them that they are doing well, that they are worth something. He had to do all those – which makes him more like a Puff than a Slytherin. My house knows this and will do whatever they can to make his life horrible." He shot a glare over at the wing-backed chair. "Personally, I think that they will succeed easily, and he will run crying from the position, begging you to let him out of it, like the Puff he truly is."

Albus caught the tensing and then relaxing of Severus shoulders, but the boy didn't say a word in his defence. He didn't even turn his gaze away from the flames.

"Minerva, do you think Severus would have a chance with the Slytherin House?" The hard look he received from his Deputy assured him that his late asking would not save him from the argument to come later, when they were alone.

"Severus … If you had asked me last year, I would have said no. He is too young, he hasn't developed enough skills to handle the group. But this year, after seeing how he conducted himself with the Hufflepuff House and with Vector, I think he might be able to. One of the attributes of Slytherins is ambition as well as the cunning to achieve their goals. You told Severus that he had to succeed at being the Head of Hufflepuff to become the Head of Slytherin, correct?"

When Albus nodded she continued. "So, he would have done all in his power to make Hufflepuff succeed – and they did. They barely lost the Quidditch cup, won the House cup for the first time in years, and they were fine with him. All this making Severus Snape out to be a Hufflepuff is based on one jealous professor attempting to stir the waters."

Griffith snorted and shook his head. "Don't go whining when you fail, Snape. They think you are weak and will do their best to exploit it."

Severus turned in his seat at last, his eyes landing on the former Head of Slytherin. Black eyes were as frosty as his tone when he said his first words since entering the Headmaster's office. "I don't whine when I fail, Griffith."

§§§§

The Welcoming Feast came with Pomona happy to be back. Severus sat next to her so that he could easily observe the Slytherins who were now in his care, and still keep an eye on the badgers that had been his. Vector sat on the other side of him.

"Do you honestly think you can go from Hufflepuff to Slytherin?"

Severus bit back a sigh. It was the same thing she had asked every day since they returned from the summer holidays. _'Calm, you are not going to let her mess with you. You shall be just what you need to be, a Slytherin.'_

Sneering at her, he answered her question. "Do not start your petty mechanisms this year. Surely, you learned last year that they get you nowhere."

Shifting his attention back to the tables, he watched as the children filtered in. The Slytherins looked about, hunting for Professor Griffith. Not finding him, they started contemplating the Professors that were at the High Table. The Hufflepuffs spotted Pomona the moment they settled at the table, and smiled, then they shifted their gaze to him, and they smiled again.

Pomona turned slightly towards Severus. "I hear that the House Cup in residing in my office because of you."

Severus looked at the house of the badgers and then back at their leader. "They earned it. I just watched them do it."

A small smile flitted across her face, and Severus wondered if the children would tell her the tale of last year: of the study groups, of the plan to make the house of Hufflepuff act like Slytherins for one year. Deciding to face that when it came, he turned his attention back to his snakes. They were as he observed last year. Most were settling into their known positions in the house, preparing to meet the new ones. Good first impressions were to be made as they carried so much weight.

The rest of the Welcoming Feast was a repeat of the last several years up to the point that Albus introduced the new professors. Professor Mary York was named the new Defence Professor before Severus was named the Head of Slytherin.

Looking at the mixed expressions of his snakes, Severus knew that he had his work cut out for him. He almost hexed Vector as she leaned closer, her spite lacing her voice as she spoke, not even bothering to whisper.

"Looks like they don't want you either."

Turning his head slightly, he let a slow cruel smile curl his lips as he answered her. "They don't have to. They just have to survive."

§§§§

Making sure his frown was very evident, Severus strode into the common room. He knew he had to make a strong first impression as the Head of House, which was going to be more difficult since the rumours from last year were tainting his reputation.

The door thudded shut behind him and he surveyed the members of his house that were clustered about the seating area near the fireplace. "Mr Parks and Miss Winterborne, go retrieve all the other members of this house. There are items that we need to discuss before you retire for the night."

The two seventh year prefects jumped up and headed for the dormitories. It took less than a minute for the rest of the children to settle in the common room.

"As you heard tonight, I am now your Head of House. You were selected to be a member of this house for a number of reasons, the foremost being you are ambitious and cunning. Those are two characteristics that mark any member of Slytherin. Use those traits to the best of your ability to succeed in all your endeavours, especially here. You should also rely on another trait - subtlety." Severus let a heavy gaze settle on each of the students, especially the known troublemakers.

"This house was once known to present a united front outside of the common room, and it shall be so again. All in house competitions shall happen here and the rest of the school shall never be privy to them."

He waited until the upper years, especially the prefects, nodded. They would remember the House as it had been under Slughorn.

"Also, you shall not dishonour Slytherin house by costing us points or gaining a detention. This is where your ability to be subtle and cunning comes into play. If, and I mean if, you must handle an issue with a member of another house do so in a way that will not harm our standings or dishonour the name of Slytherin."

A second year snorted slightly and called out. "And what will happen if we do? More points off?"

"Mr Tilburne, you did not ask to speak. Do not interrupt me while I am speaking." Severus hissed out as he glared at the boy, letting the full weight of his displeasure be felt. The older students sitting next to the boy shifted slightly away from him.

Hiding his smirk, Severus continued. "If you are such a poor example of this house as to put yourself into this untenable position, you shall not only serve the detention already assigned you, you shall also be assigned punitive work somewhere in the dungeon or restrictions to your motions. Possibly both, depending on the level of infraction you committed. As I am your _in loco parentis,_ I have the ability to take whatever actions necessary to correct your misbehaviour."

A number of the children paled slightly after thinking about what he implied.

"Also, I will not typically remove points from Slytherin for your wrongdoings, but understand you are not getting away with acting out. You shall be punished _here_ in any manner that I deem fit for the infraction."

He watched as the upper years took on a calculating look while the lower years looked as if they were given permission to act as a fool. They would learn soon enough. "Lastly, if you need me at night, you will find me in my laboratory before midnight and in my quarters after that hour. They are located in the second corridor on the right from my office. The door that you will find me behind will be the one that you can see. If neither is visible, I will be on patrol. A ward on the hall will alert me to your presence and I will be there shortly. First years, you will be shown where this is tomorrow. Are there any questions?"

A third year raised her hand and spoke when Severus acknowledged her. "You were the Head of Hufflepuff last year. Which house were you a member of when you were a student?"

"I was a member of this house, Miss Flinn."

Nathaniel Tilburne rolled his eyes as he called out. "Then how did you succeed in working with those Puffs?"

A sneer curled Severus' lips. "By knowing how to achieve my goals, Mr Tilburne."

The room fell silent, only the crackle of the fireplace sounding behind them.

"If that is all for the evening, then I will see you at breakfast with your schedules. We will have another house meeting in two days. Good night." Spinning on his heel, Severus strode out of the common room.

§§§§

After breakfast the next morning, Severus swept into his sixth year NEWT class. He glided to the front of the room before spinning about sharply to face the mixed class. Making eye contact with each student, he started his opening speech.

"You have succeeded in making it into this class by showing that you have learned enough about potions to demonstrate a basic competency in the skill of brewing. As such, I will not be explaining OWL level material."

A few of the Slytherins' eyes widened; there was uncertainty reflected on the Gryffindors' faces; the Ravenclaws just nodded, and he could see the determination in the Hufflepuffs' expression. With a casual flick of his wand, he caused the directions for the potion he was assigning to appear on the board.

"Your books shall remain closed for the entirety of this class period. You are to individually brew the potion on the board exactly as it is written. Begin now." He waited as the students retrieved their ingredients before walking about the room, observing the skill level of the class.

Clarissa Munns carefully added the next ingredient to her cauldron before stirring it with just as much care. The feeling of eyes watching her had almost made her mess up at least three times during the potion, and she was very grateful that this was the end. Cancelling the fire, she waited two minutes before bottling a sample. It was only then that she allowed herself to look about in an attempt to determine who had been staring at her. _'The Slytherins. They are staring at all the Hufflepuffs in the class. I wonder if they have a question about Snape?'_

Resting her gaze on the Professor, she fought a grin. One did not grin in Potions; it would call attention to you and make Snape more likely to hover over your work. _'Those Slytherins are confused. They have no clue what to make of Snape, I bet.'_

The smile won out as she took in the black robes and the strict expression that filled the man's face. Most of the students here had never had the pleasure of watching that expression melt away into contemplation. Black eyes met hers and an eyebrow lifted in an inquiry. She glanced over at the staring Slytherins and then down at her own potion.

"Bring your sample to my desk and then clean up your stations."

It was over at the sink that Clarissa was confronted by one of the Slytherins.

"How was he as a Head of House?" Milton Thatcher leaned closer to the sixth year prefect, hoping to learn something.

Clarissa moved over to give the Slytherin prefect room next to her. She knew Thatcher would truly listen to what she said, he had a good reputation in the Hufflepuff common room. "He was good, strict but good. Don't play around. He tolerates that less from the house he is charged with than he does in class. It would be good to have a goal and work hard to get it. Of course he might be different with you, there are differences between our houses. He is good at getting you to work with your skills to achieve goals."

Milton felt the blue eyed gaze resting on him contemplating something before she continued.

"Don't cross him and don't demand things of him. Ask, request, tell him what is needed, and you will receive all the help you need. At least he was always available when we needed him, no matter the time of day or what he was doing. He is also willing to listen to suggestions, he might not accept them, but he listened."

"That doesn't sound very much like a Hufflepuff." The words were barely out of his mouth before Clarissa snorted and rolled her eyes.

"That is because he is not one. He's a Slytherin. Told us that the first night. We were worried that he wouldn't understand us, but he did. Admittedly there were some tough moments … study groups are in your future, but I can't be sad that he was the one chosen. We learned a lot last year."

"You learned a lot? About what?"

"About what to do when we get out of here. How to get a master, how to plan and achieve a goal, how to succeed at something that we set our minds to do. He is the youngest professor here, he just recently received his Mastery, which means he knows more about how the process works nowadays than the others."

Milton narrowed his eyes slightly as they walked back to their stations. He had some thinking to do.

Severus watched as the two prefects talked. Observing their expressions, especially those of Thatcher, he decided that his sixth year prefect had potential. He was gathering information and making decisions. _'If he is smart he will parcel it out to the other prefects and soon word will make it around the house. It shall be interesting to see how they react to it.'_

§§§§

Milton leaned back into his seat and stared into the fire that was dancing from log to log in the common room's fireplace.

"Thatcher, come on, we are meeting." Aaron Parks strode out of the common room, sure that the sixth year prefect would follow him.

The door closed behind them as they entered the unused classroom that the Slytherin prefects had taken over as a meeting room. Parks sat next to Melissa Winterborne and nodded to the others.

"We are all here." His light brown eyes swept over the five other people before he continued. "Snape is our Head of House, and I do not know what to think about it. What are your opinions?"

Melissa shifted slightly before she spoke up. "We don't know enough about him, or rather we don't know enough of how he was as a Head of House."

"We know that he acted in a way that the Puffs weren't bothered by him. He fit in... that is what Professor Griffith said." Bethany Murdock, the fifth year prefect stopped the frown from marring her forehead as she contemplated how a Slytherin could fit in with Hufflepuffs.

"But he doesn't act like one. I mean, take his speech last night, and how he has always been in class." Elaine Lambert, sixth year prefect, sighed. "It is a puzzle. He acts cold, calculating, and out-and-out cruel. But Hufflepuffs would not take to that well. They would be unhappy, very unhappy."

"And we heard not one word of complaint last year from them." Albert Forbes, the other fifth year prefect, narrowed his eyes as he tried to understand the impossible. "How could we not hear it if they were? No one in the entire school heard them complain."

Milton let the side of his mouth curl into the semblance of a grin. "Because they are Hufflepuffs." He rolled his eyes when the rest of them pinned him with demanding looks. "Honestly, they are loyal and toil under any circumstances. They work hard and will do what is needed. It says so in their list of house traits. Most people have the wrong idea about Hufflepuffs here. Get out in the world and you learn how wrong people are about that house. The people who typically make it? They are the Hufflepuffs or the ones who are supported by them. That is why I have been cultivating my connections with the members of that house for the last five years. I am going to succeed in my goals."

"You have connections? What do they tell you about Snape?" asked Aaron.

"That he was a good Head of House who was stricter with those in his direct care than he is in class. Munns, their sixth year prefect, says that as long as we ask, he will consider doing things for us. She said that he will take care of us as long as we do not … force him to despise us."

"Griffith said that he fit in with the Hufflepuffs. Surely for Snape to do so, they couldn't know that he was once a Slytherin." Bethany waited to see what Milton would say to that.

"Munns said that he told them the first night that he was a Slytherin, and that they were very worried that he wouldn't know how to take care of them. She also said he succeeded, though there were rough moments. I think we shall be seeing some of those rough moments as well. Snape is not the easiest to get along with, but if the Hufflepuffs can work with him, we should be able to." Milton watched the others' faces, hoping that they would understand.

Melissa's mind slipped back to Snape's speech last night. "He told us last night how he succeeded with the Hufflepuffs – with ambition, cunning, and subtleness. He had a goal – to be a Head of House, and took the opportunity given him and did his best."

"And he obviously succeeded, as he was made our Head of House." One of the fifth year prefects chimed in with the other following up their words in a knowing tone.

"Obviously – they won the House cup, and came close to getting the Quidditch cup. They did it without drawing the least bit of suspicion. They showed ambition and cunning."

"And subtleness." "He showed them how to be Slytherins," chimed in the sixth year prefects.

Milton thoughtfully added, "And if he can teach Hufflepuffs traits that are not typical of their personality, what can we learn from him?"

Melissa joined in, her expression serious. "Hard work maybe?"

Milton nodded. "As long as it is towards a goal, we should be able to do so."

Parks looked at the gathered leaders of Slytherin. "Then we are agreed, that Snape will be a good Head of House?"

"We agree that we can give him a chance."

§§§§

Severus stood before his snakes his arms folded as he waited on the last few to arrive from the library. The last two second years slipped past him to join their housemates. Glaring at them, he started in. "When I call a house meeting, you are to arrive promptly. I do not tolerate tardiness." The last line was hissed out, the warning clear. "You shall be confined to the common room unless you are in class or meals tomorrow."

His snakes stared at him in disbelief. Ignoring it, he continued on. "Starting tomorrow, you shall have organized study sessions. As of this moment, I have not assigned you specific study groups; I will do so as the term progresses. No one is excused from these meetings. They shall take place an hour before dinner. If I see the need, I will increase the study period to two hours."

A glare raked over the children who were squawking in outrage. They quieted down. "Also, all sixth and seventh years will see me during the next two weeks to determine if you are on track for you career choice. Third through fifth year, you shall look over the chart that is now posted on the bulletin board. You shall alert me if you are in the wrong OWL courses so that they may be changed to match the requirements needed to achieve your ambitions. This shall be accomplished in the next two days."

A number of the children glanced at the chart before returning their attention back to him. "Are there any questions?"

The silence stretched out until it was broken by a falling log. "Good."

Sweeping out of the quiet room, Severus was pleased at the progress he had made. They at least feared him. He could change that fear into respect faster than he could change ridicule.

Bethany Murdock stared at the chart. She was sitting next to the bulletin board, so all she had to do was look up. She did not expect to see a chart that plotted out the courses needed for several types of professions. It took her less than a second to find her choice and to verify that she was in the right classes.

Moving to join her fellow prefects she gave a half smile. "Go check it out before the others mob it. I wish that I had seen it years ago."

The other five walked to the chart, their eyes widening when they realized what it was. They automatically checked out their career's expected classes.

§§§§

"Miss Barton and Mr Tilburne to my office, now." Severus waited until he saw his second year snake obey and then followed them.

He closed his office door quietly as he glared at the two children. "Miss Barton, explain why I saw you with your wand in your hand in the corridor."

Emma Barton glared at Tilburne as she answered. "He won't stop! Everyone of us has told him to stop, we have explained again and again that he is a dunderhead of the highest degree if he believes what he is spouting, but he won't stop."

"And this was a good reason to pull your wand?" The question was asked in a silky low hiss.

Emma swallowed heavily as she shifted her attention to her former Head of House. "He pulled his first, I was defending myself."

Severus shifted his attention to Nathaniel Tilburne. The boy was the most Gryffindor of Slytherins that he ever had the displeasure of meeting. The second year hadn't changed his tune since the first night – he still believed that Severus was not worthy of being the Head of Slytherin, no mater what the evidence showed. "Mr Tilburne, why did Miss Barton feel it was necessary to defend herself from your wand?"

Tilburne smirked, his smug expression echoing in his voice. "I told her just what I thought about you – how you must be just like them – a duffer. Sure, you are trying to act like you are a Slytherin, but we all know it is just an act. She got mad and told me to stop being a dunderhead. I don't accept being insulted, not by the likes of a Hufflepuff. So, I pulled my wand to hex her."

Severus compressed his lips tightly together as he considered what to do. For the last month this boy had been nothing but a thorn in his side, but this was the first time he had stepped out of line in a way that he could punish him. Shifting his attention to Miss Barton, he decided to deal with her first. "Miss Barton, you shall be confined to my classroom for the two hours before dinner for the next week. Bring your materials and study group if you are in one."

Emma nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. We will be there."

"You may go. I will see you this afternoon." He watched as she slipped out the door, no doubt off to tell her study group of the change of location.

Shifting his attention back to Tilburne, he noticed the surprised look on his face. "Mr Tilburne, you are confined to the common room and the dormitory when you are not in class or at meals for the next week. You are dismissed."

As he watched the boy saunter out the door, he knew he was going to have problems out of him. An evil smirk curled his lips. The boy had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

§§§§

Nymphadora Tonks followed Emma into Snape's classroom with the three other members of their study group. With a light frown marring her brow, she set her books onto a cleaned table and approached the front desk. The group had decided that she was the one who should talk to Snape to see how the professor wanted the House of Hufflepuff to handle the rumours and blatant disrespect they had been hearing.

"Sir." While she waited for the dark eyes looked up at her, she noticed the yellow and black quill along with a green and silver one standing in his quill holder. Snape finally looked at her and she continued. "we, that is all of the Hufflepuffs, would like to know …" Twisting her fingers together, she tried to think of how to ask him. "You have to know the rumours running about the school. Well, they are not just speculating, they are being outright disrespectful. We hear them all the time. It doesn't feel right to ignore them. You were not bad as a Head of House. You helped us, took care of us, and did everything that we might possibly have wanted. It is wrong of them to be able to take pot-shots at you like that and get away with it."

"Miss Tonks," Severus broke in, stopping her from continuing. "I knew that this would be the repercussions from being your Head of House. I was and am prepared to deal with them. You and your fellow house mates do not need to defend me to the rest of the school. Your indifference to their accusations is defence enough."

He shifted his attention to the other first years. "You all do your house justice, showing your loyalty to me even when it is not needed. Just stay low and let everything fall the way it will. Trust me, I have this issue taken care of. It should be over by Christmas Holiday at the latest."

The tension leaked out of their faces and small smiles curled their lips.

"Now, you have studying to do. Get started."

"Yes, sir!" The Hufflepuff second years settled and started discussing their potions homework.

It was during the last ten minutes of the study session that Mr Park walked into the room, his gaze taking in the Hufflepuffs before landing on Professor Snape. "Sir, Tilburne has left the room."

Snape's eyes narrowed before a smirk curled his lips. "Thank you, Mr Park. I will handle this from here."

§§§§

Severus stopped behind Tilburne as he was walking through the Great Hall. "Mr Tilburne, as you have seen fit to ignore my assigned punishment, you shall now be spending your evenings and afternoons in detention with me for the duration of your punishment time. Report to my classroom directly after dinner. If you do not appear, the consequences will be dire."

Sweeping off towards the High Table, Severus was very aware of the snakes watching him and the conversation that was following in his wake.

Milton Thatcher glared at the second year. "You think you are worthy of being a Slytherin? You – you are worse than any Gryffindor. Snape told us not to dishonour our house, and that is what you have become. It is such a disgrace. Report to Snape's classroom after dinner, or you will face the displeasure the house you are in."

Tilburne frowned, his eyes stuck to his plate. He honestly had no clue how Snape knew that he had left the common room, but this unfair detention decided it for him. He would write his parents.

§§§§

Severus didn't even bother looking up when the door opened. The tracking spell his had placed on Tilburne allowed him to know exactly who had rudely entered his room. "Knock before you enter a room, manners are not something you should ignore. Now, you may begin with the stack of cauldrons in the sink. Once they are done, there are a number of jars that need to be organized. Get started."

"I have homework to complete." Tilburne crossed his arms and glared at Snape.

"You should have considered that before you rejected the punishment I had previously set for you. As you could not see fit to accept confinement, you shall now accept the punishment I typically deem necessary for your set of actions."

"A little extreme, aren't they?"

That question had Severus lifting his head and pinning a dark glare on the child. "Insubordination and threatening another student with hexes in the hall – no I think you are getting off light. Now. Get. Started."

Stamping across the room, Tilburne obeyed.

§§§§

Nathaniel Tilburne stared at the parchment in his hand, his eyes wide in shock. "HE wrote my parents! How _dare_ he write them?! I was going to write them!"

The prefects looked at each other before surrounding their troublemaker.

"Sit, Tilburne." Winterborne gestured to a chair and as the boy followed her order, the rest of the prefects moved until they were all facing the second year.

Aaron Parks started first. "Professor Snape is our Head of House, and as such, has every right to send home a letter to parents."

"But … but he is a Hufflepuff! I know he is! There is no way he would do something like this." The parchment crumpled in the small hands as he mumbled. "At least he shouldn't."

"This is the root of your problem." Elaine Lambert's voice was ice cold, her disapproval laced through it. "You are intent on believing rumours that have never been proven. You are letting the jealousy of one professor win out over your ability to see through plots and make them work for you. All the other members of this house have learned, or knew, that Professor Snape is without a doubt a Slytherin and a Head of House that will do us good."

Bethany Murdock sneered at the wide-eyed boy. "You haven't listened to the news in the House, instead you've been off spouting the idiocy of the jealous. If you had listened you would know that Professor Snape stood trial as a Death Eater. That many of our parents still are not sure exactly which side the man supported."

Tilburne blanched before he sneered. "How can they not know? Did he plead that he was Imperiused like the others? How is he still teaching here?"

Milton Thatcher snorted and shook his head. "No, he was cleared as a spy for Dumbledore. So, that means that our Head of House either had the cunning and guts to lie to You-Know-Who or to Dumbledore and never got caught."

"I and a number of the others believe that the Professor wasn't supporting either side, but playing both so that he would always win. That is the ultimate Slytherin thing to do." Albert Forbes crossed his arms as he rested most of his weight on his left leg. "You, on the other hand, are acting the least like a Slytherin. Reconcile who you are to you house. Be the snake you are supposed to be."

Parks glared at the now downturned head. "If not, then be prepared for the House to disown you. It will be a public disownment. Slytherin has never accepted those who dishonour our house."

With that last remark, the prefects returned to their groups, leaving the second year to think of his options.

Tilburne watched them walk away before shifting his eyes back to his now crumpled letter. His dad was on the prefects' side. He very clearly warned Nathaniel to not make Snape mad. It seemed as if the man had a number of well-placed connections that could end his career ambitions before he even stepped a foot out of Hogwarts.

§§§§

Albus looked over his staff as they settled around the table. Severus was still sitting away from the other Heads. No matter how much he attempted to convince the boy that it was fine for him to switch seats, his Potions Master was content where he was. _'Which shouldn't surprise me, he is typically resistant to change. It takes a force, as strong force, to cause it to happen.'_

"Let's get this meeting started so that we can return to our Christmas Holidays." With twinkling eyes, Albus listen to the reports on the classes and students. Of course, he reminded the Heads to prepare the Career counselling for the fifth years.

Watching as Severus left the room, Albus settled back into his seat. Yes, naming Severus as Head of Slytherin was a good thing. The man proved Griffith wrong, he hadn't failed, nor had he run. No, Severus had become the Head that the Slytherins needed.

At the end of last term something unprecedented had happened. Hufflepuff and Slytherin had worked together without a professor leading them. _'Well, maybe not leading them, but one did cause the collaboration. Septima has finally stopped making derogatory remarks about Severus.'_ It had happened just outside of the Arithmancer's classroom. All the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Arithmancy students were there. The moment Septima came to let her third year class in, her room was filled to capacity. What happened next, according to the portrait that hung next to a window, was such a blend of Hufflepuff's demanding need for justice and Slytherin's ability to manipulate and control events that Septima was locked into a legally binding agreement to end her denouncing of the Potions Master.

Switching his attention to Minerva, a chuckle slipped out. Not only had Severus succeeded in getting two houses to work together, he had also succeeded in being an adequate rival to the Head of Gryffindor. She was still fuming at some comment the man had said. "So, my dear Minerva, do you approve of our Head of Slytherin now?"

A smile curled her lips. "I think he is … adequate, Albus."


End file.
